


Firecracker Wishes

by SweetAsBattery



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAsBattery/pseuds/SweetAsBattery
Summary: In the midst of confusion and conflict in his own relationship, Gerard Way is quite sure of only one thing:He's not about to let his little brother get hurt by some guy again. Protecting Mikey is his top priority, and as far as he's concerned, Pete Wentz is about to get his ass handed to him.Normally, Mikey would be on board with Gerard. He trusts his brother to keep him safe. But he thinks he can handle this Wentz guy on his own- and after all, he's in love with him. Shouldn't Gerard be celebrating?After a gut-wrenching fight, Mikey is left living on Pete's couch, and he's fine with that until a frantic phone call from Frank changes Mikey's entire reality. Now, it's up to Pete to protect his lover. Can he handle the responsibility?





	Firecracker Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> To show @Merkey666, who is convinced there is no such thing as a happy Petekey fic,  
> that he is 100% correct.

Before this moment, Pete never understood the draw to saying meaningless things.  
If a waitress asked him how his burger was, and he found it honestly rather gross, he would tell her so. This had gotten him wordlessly banned from quite a few restaurants. The staff and other customers wouldn’t talk to him directly, but dirty glares were more than occasional and he was quite positive that the chef had personally urinated in his Hollandaise sauce.  
Or maybe it was just terrible Hollandaise sauce. He didn’t bother to mention this to the waitress. He figured the staff had suffered enough of Pete Wentz’s complaints.  
So, you see, Pete was not one to lie or keep his mouth shut about a number of things, and never had he been in a situation where it was necessary to do so.  
Until now.  
Pete’s band met with a few other musicians in similar genres. Panic! at the Disco were always pretty charismatic, or at the very least hilariously dramatic, and Green Day usually got invited but never once had they shown up at any band parties. Patrick was quite sure he’s glad Green Day’s lack of RSVPing was a blessing rather than a curse, considering neither Pete nor Billie had a tendency to keep their pants on in front of other people.  
My Chemical Romance was the band Pete focused on most tonight.  
Mikey and Pete had a short fling at the last party. And the party before that, and the party before that, and once in a bathroom stall before a show, but neither of them really counted it since it was a quickie and Mikey was on the heavy side of tipsy.  
Generally both of them acted fairly cool about it. Pete bet Patrick knew, and Gerard was always throwing suspicious glances in Pete’s general direction when he spoke with Mikey, but other than that their relationship (if one could call it that) was discreet. Fast. And for the most part, pretty formal. Mikey never got intimate with Pete, they’d never held hands, or cuddled, or even kissed outside of the bedroom for that matter. They didn’t talk about their feelings, or who they shipped, or even if they had partners. Pete and Mikey didn’t know each other, which is why Wentz felt so caught off guard when Mikey pulled him into a corner behind the Christmas tree and confessed his love.  
It went something like this:  
“Hi, Mikey, how’s tour going?”  
“I think I’m in love with you.”  
“Cool.”  
Pete wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to this information. It took a moment for his vision to stop spinning and focus on the panicked boy standing in front of him, and his thoughts swam through pools of rum and coke to arrive at the only logical comeback in this situation.  
“I love you too?”  
Mikey seemed distraught at Pete’s uncertainty, and anxiously searched the boy’s eyes for a truer response. Pete swayed in front of him to a holiday song parody, something like Jingle Balls or Oh Cum, All Ye Faithful.  
“Why are you lying to me?”  
Pete’s responded in no way other than to place his free hand on Mikey’s cheek tenderly, open his mouth to retort, and hork all over his lover.  
Mikey squeezed his eyes closed, and when he was sure a minute later that no chunks landed on his eyelids, he re-opened them to find the entire party staring over at the Christmas tree, or what was left of it. Pete lay collapsed on top of it, peacefully sleeping. Mikey gently adjusted his hand to remove the spilled drink which was seeping dangerously close to the electrical outlet that hosted a skimpy string of lights, then made his way silently to the bathrooms. Gerard followed soon after, then practically every other guest. No one bothered to check on Pete.  
A few minutes later, Andy emerged from the crowded restroom to find himself in a room alone with his loudly snoring bassist. Trodding on popcorn strings and ornaments in the process, he found the tip of the tree and recovered a smashed angel. Her wings were shattered, but she managed to keep perfect posture, one hand raised triumphantly towards heaven. Andy sighed, cradling the small figurine and staring through it, mournful and distracted. “You’re so naïve,” he murmured drearily, “yet so symbolic.”  
He was unsure of whether he was talking to the angel or Pete, but either way, Andy Hurley was confident that something major was about to happen, and this seraphim was surely a metaphor for _someone._  
As usual, he wasn’t wrong.

\---

**Hey pals,  
I promise future chapters will be a LOT longer than this. However, this is my first day as an ao3 user, and I wanted to see how it functioned. Stick around!**


End file.
